


Dangerous Relationships —— 83line

by WITH83LINE



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WITH83LINE/pseuds/WITH83LINE
Summary: 小金总终于又开荤了写得我一滴都没有了食用愉快原作发lofter：SHEEP
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 9





	Dangerous Relationships —— 83line

随着夜色一层叠加的是屋里的气氛，明明心照不宣，但是就像隔了一层窗户纸那样，谁都没主动开口。因为情绪原因，金希澈的话也比平时少很多，就是视线一刻不离。  
他在洗手的时候就被不动声色地圈住，水还穿插在指缝之间流下，有人抬手把水关掉，同时吻就落了下来。水滴还挂在指尖浸得手湿凉，然后再一点点被吻点燃全身。  
下巴半被迫地抬起，唇舌纠缠的很凶很急。舌头在口腔一寸寸掠过，有和朴正洙争抢空气的意图。舌尖在敏感的上颚扫过，衣服的下摆已经被扯了出来，有手探了进去。  
他的手指也有些凉摸过腹部的时候让人下意识后缩，又被站在后面的身躯挡住，手往前胸伸过去找乳尖。被捏住的时候，朴正洙的唇往后退了一退，有喘息声从缝隙中漏出来。  
可能是分神在手上的动作，吻没那么急了。朴正洙有机会偏头避开他的唇，吻落在下颌侧边，缓了口气开口说：“希澈，去床上好不好？”  
“好。”咬着耳垂的话有点含糊，金希澈松开给他磨得更红了些的耳朵，把人抱到楼上。  
朴正洙的脸靠在他的胸前，很清楚地听见重重的心跳，一下一下地快速跳动着。  
他觉得自己应该也差不多。  
甚至更快。  
“我想看。”往开关方向摸去的手腕被抓住，摁进柔软的床里。类似舔舐的吻沿着锁骨再往下，隔着薄薄的一层衬衫，半遮半掩。  
床头灯的光是暖黄色调的，不会把整个房间的角角落落都曝光。手腕还被钳制着，整个人在床上铺开，被压出褶皱的缎面被单是他的陈列台。光影在躯体上交错，唇上泛着的水光和胸前突起的两点格外清晰。  
金希澈半跪着看到的就是这样的景象。  
“正洙，我想要你。”手上的力道又收紧了一些，俯身又去找朴正洙的唇，眼睛里的情动像跳跃浮动的烛光。但他还是让自己停下来，吻从进攻变成了纠缠哑声询问：“可以吗？”  
是道歉信。  
为此曾经。  
也是邀请函。  
给我有你的未来。  
可以吗？  
朴正洙闭着眼凑过去轻轻地咬住他的喉结，伸舌舔了一下，听到金希澈更沉的呼吸声笑起来。笑声洒满了安静的房间，一点点破开埋在心里那些担心、顾虑、猜想。  
在光面前，黑暗无处可遁。  
“希澈，我要你。”  
全部。  
掩盖不了的艳色也好，锋利的尖刺也好。  
都是我的。  
裤子被褪了个干净，只有白衬衫还虚虚地保持着两枚扣子。从脸到前胸都是薄薄的一层粉，腿被人分开已经立起的性器被湿热的口腔包裹住，舌头从发胀的前端扫过，时不时绕着小孔打转。茎身被吞吐，被服侍得全部勃起。  
快感是个很没有理由的东西，轻易的就占满了你的思绪，只能随着呼啸而来的感觉沉溺。  
好舒服。  
朴正洙的腰挺起把下身送进温暖的深处，像一把拉开的弓，弧度很好看。射精的欲望涌上来，越来越明显。  
喘息声越来越密，但是铃口被手指堵住了。即将到达顶点有被人带着往下，大起大落。  
“才刚开始，不准射。”金希澈边吻他边哄，带着冰凉的润滑剂曲指插进了穴口：“正洙，吃饭的时候耳朵那么红，在想什么？嗯？”  
他感受得到身下人因为那个反差温度和异物的侵入颤了一下，把手指动得更快了些，摩擦的热感把液体也温暖了起来。到了合适的软度又加了一根，一根一根地填进去。  
已经填了三指进去，带着润滑剂的水声抽插。许久没有异物侵入的后穴很不习惯，朴正洙偏着头抵在床单上，发出细碎的呻吟和喘息。可能又觉得声音羞耻，把手遮在眼前想藏住眼尾的红。  
手腕被人捉住，亲掉眼角的湿意。  
“在……在想你。”  
“想我什么？”  
“乖，告诉我。嗯？”  
指节擦过一点，喘息声瞬间变调。  
“说出来让你再舒服一点。”耳朵被牙磨得有点刺痛，把快感又叠加了一层，金希澈靠在他耳边低低的笑。指腹绕着前列腺的周围打转，迟迟不给予最强烈的快意。  
“想…你干我…”  
“好乖。”  
指腹狠狠地蹭过前列腺，像找到格外薄弱的守卫点，急促进攻，反复碾压。金希澈的情欲早就烧得厉害，手还是很耐心的在扩张。  
他想让他舒服。  
感觉到肠肉的挤压突然间强烈起来，好像想把他的手指挤出去。人也是突然有了一种想逃的趋势，逃离那些作恶的手指和快感。金希澈挑眉笑起来，亲上朴正洙微微张开的嘴，鼻尖碰到脸上的汗意：“干性高潮了呢，爽吗？”  
“没射。”  
“好棒。”  
“小桃子好多汁，缩得好紧。”  
“我要进去了。”  
“嗯……啊…啊！”  
一下子抑制不住声音，朴正洙感觉到有更粗的东西进来，把后面填得好胀，被一点点温柔又不容拒绝的撑开。生理上被填满的感觉一层层的传递都心里，感觉心脏也比平时要酸胀。  
身心都被一个人填得满满的。  
金希澈抵着穴口把自己慢慢送进去，被温暖的软肉包裹吸吮的感觉让人想不停地往里面深入。他低头含住朴正洙微微立起的乳尖，舔舐轻磨，来分散后穴难以忽视的涨意。  
他没有耐心，性格暴躁，更妄论易感期。  
易燃易爆炸。  
那些仅有的耐心、收敛、温柔都是给正洙的。  
理智早就输给快感。  
而保护是本能。  
乳尖被含得大了一圈，带着湿意的红。  
全部都埋了进去，等人抖的没有那么厉害。金希澈才开始缓慢抽动，收缩又破开，反反复复。就像有节奏的鼓点，一开始总是缓慢沉重的，然后不断加速，节奏变得强烈激昂。  
吻一直没有断过，落遍全身。双腿被打开折叠起来，金希澈垂眼看着自己的性器在穴口出进进出出，深色和艳色，反差大的颜色能更好的刺激神经，温度也是。  
“你里面好热。一直吸着我，缠得好紧。”他不停地和分享细节，他喜欢看他害羞、恼怒，耳朵、脖颈、胸膛染上粉色的时候就像玫瑰扎进山茶的花瓣分一杯鲜红的暧昧。  
就像他进入他，他在他的心里扎根。  
朴正洙转头，脸上有一种朦胧的醉意，朝着他笑，带着一种莫名的挑衅。空气里玫瑰红酒的涩意很浓，身上和脑袋比平时热，又被不断析出又蒸发的薄汗弄得凉凉的，冰火两重天。  
手往交合处伸，捋动下面两颗球状物，听到变调的呼吸，笑得更甚。  
“舒服吗？”  
指尖灵活在游走，身体还随着动作起伏开合，但不妨碍他想要看金希澈更失控一点的样子。  
他也想让他更舒服一点，他知道他憋了很久。他挑眼看他唇边挂着笑意，眼睛里有湿气：“你耳朵也红了，希澈。你在想什么？”  
哈，桃子长大了，就变成妖精了。  
妖精是会勾人了。  
还没等到回答人就被翻了个面，金希澈握着朴正洙的腰又挺身而入，插到最深的地方。作乱的手被人扯住，引导的往自己挺立的下身而去。身后操弄的频率像飞速爬升的曲调，手被握住在身下撸动，前后夹击。  
“想什么？哈。”金希澈咬着后颈那层皮肤低低地笑，隔着薄薄的阻挡舔舐诱人的腺体：“想着怎么干你。正洙，撩拨一个禁欲很久的易感期Alpha，会被吃的渣都不剩的。”  
“哈……啊！你慢一点……”朴正洙被顶得一直向前仰，每一下都碾过他最敏感的点，又快又深。  
腰被往前带一点点又被狠狠地往后压，金希澈感觉到深处的穴肉缠着他，像无数张小嘴纠缠吸吮：“慢一点怎么好？都缠着我不让走。慢一点给你时间撩拨我吗？省得给你时间喘气了，你以为我不行。舒服吗？嗯？”  
“好舒服……希澈…好舒服……”朴正洙的头抬得很高，汗珠从发梢滚下来，没入深色的床单。床单湿得东一块西一块的，在灯光下照得还有些泛着光背景音房间里连续不断的啪啪声，说不出的情迷意乱，是艳红色的淫靡。  
朴正洙想抱他，微小动作地侧了侧身，然后被他抱起来。整个人都被托起来，手搭在金希澈的肩上，人像在深海里，没有着力点。  
但是靠着他就很安心。  
自上而下，密不可分。  
朴正洙凑过去吻他，口中溢出来喘息。  
我爱你。  
金希澈勾住他的舌头含着，吻得很温柔。  
我爱你。  
动作是激烈的，肢体用原始的方式宣泄着内心无法发泄的情感。吻是安静柔软的，亲吻着自己的无价之宝。  
金希澈磨着里面的敏感点，唇齿咬着腺体。鼻息缠绕着乌龙白桃味信息素的味道，尖牙压迫性地顶了顶：“正洙，别怕，痛就咬我。”  
薄薄的皮肤被刺穿，Alpha的信息素找到诱人的发泄口，争先恐后地钻进去。玫瑰的尖刺扎进去有点疼，朴正洙下意识想逃。张口咬在金希澈肩上，拥抱变得更紧了，信息素和身体的刺激让脑袋一片空白。  
温软的唇贴在那，像玫瑰娇嫩又好看的花瓣，舌头打转想消除一些痛感。乌龙白桃和玫瑰红酒的味道和谐的融在一起，永久标记完成。腺体被刺穿的痛已经没有了，被信息素安抚得很舒服。  
随着而来的还有高潮。  
射出来的时候，脑袋里白茫茫的一片光。所有的情绪都炸开来了，抱着的人是唯一的真实。  
有温热的液体滴在肩上，从高潮里回过神的朴正洙有点愣，他没说话。只是抬手去摸金希澈的头发，由着那些深深浅浅的吻落在颈上，他感受到那些液体的滚落。  
别哭呀，他的小玫瑰。  
他的小桃子再也不会不见啦。  
迟了很久的永久标记。  
就像兜兜转转的他们。

易感期：  
Alpha心理十分敏感的一段时期，会极度缺乏安全感，反复向Omega求欢加强占有意识，特别容易哭，向Omega寻求安慰。


End file.
